Aylin
by Celebne
Summary: Alternativtitel: Der Heermeister und die Bäckerstochter. Unter diesem Titel erreichte die Story Platz 2 bei den FF-Oscars. Es geht darum, dass sich ein einfaches Mädchen aus Minas Tirith in Faramir verliebt. Doch das Schicksal hat für die Beiden anderes
1. Default Chapter

Aylin  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören Tolkien. Meine Phantasie gehört mir. Ich will mit dieser Amateur-Fiktion kein Geld verdienen, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude.  
  
Die Söhne Gondors  
  
„Sie kommen zurück!", schrie Marowyn aufgeregt in die Bäckerei hinein, wo Aylin gerade ihren Eltern half. Aylin strich sich ihre störrischen, schwarzen Locken aus den Augen und sah ihre Eltern mit ihren großen braunen Augen an: „Mutter, Vater – darf ich zusehen, wenn das Heer in Minas Tirith einzieht?" Aerid und Glorloth lächelten nachsichtig.  
  
„Ja, natürlich darfst du zusehen, Kind", sagte Aerid, Aylins Vater, gutgelaunt. „Aber pass auf, damit du nicht vor die Pferde gerätst". „Ich passe schon auf mich auf!", rief die Dreizehnjährige überglücklich und rannte mit ihrer besten Freundin zur Tür hinaus. Auf den Straßen von Minas Tirith herrschte geschäftiges Treiben: von überall her kamen die Bürger geströmt, um ihr siegreiches Heer in die Stadt einziehen zu sehen.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen drängten sich durch die Menschenmenge nach vorne, um besser sehen zu sehen. „Da reitet Boromir, mein Schwarm!", rief Marowyn freudig. Sie packte Aylin am Arm. „Sieh hin!" Doch Aylin hatte nur Augen für Faramir. Sie verehrte den jungen Heermeister schon seit einigen Jahren.  
  
Die beiden Söhne des Statthalters ritten an der Spitze des Heeres. Sie trugen silberglänzende Rüstungen. Ihre Helme hatten sie abgenommen: ihre langen Haare schimmerten wie Gold in der Sonne. In Gondor, dem Süd-Land, gab es nur ganz wenige Menschen mit solch einer hellen Haarfarbe und solch einem hellen Teint. Viele junge Mädchen in der Stadt waren bis über beide Ohren in die beiden Brüder verliebt. Doch die beiden Brüder hatten keine Zeit, sich mit Frauen zu beschäftigen: sie waren praktisch ständig auf Kriegszug gen Mordor. Atemlos starrte Aylin Faramir an, der ganz dicht an ihr vorüberritt. Anders als sein stolzer Bruder schenkte er den Einwohnern der Weißen Stadt ein warmherziges Lächeln und nickte den Leuten, die die Soldaten hochleben ließen, freundlich zu. „Er hat mich angelächelt", flüsterte Aylin ihrer Freundin atemlos zu. Doch die hörte gar nicht richtig zu, weil sie nur Augen für Boromir hatte.  
  
Faramir und Boromir durchritten mit ihrem Heer alle 7 Festungsringe der Weißen Stadt, bis sie oben im Palasthof ankamen, wo der verdorrte weiße Baum stand. Erfreut kam Denethor aus dem Palast herbeigeeilt. Wieder einmal hatte er nur Augen für Boromir, seinem Erstgeborenen. Faramir gefror das Lächeln auf den Lippen. Bestürzt sah er zu, wie Denethor Boromir seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, ihn umarmte und an sich drückte, während er Faramir links liegen ließ, als gäbe es ihn überhaupt nicht. Traurig senkte Faramir den Kopf: er hatte tapfer gegen die Orks und Südländer bei Cair Andros gekämpft, Seite an Seite mit Boromir. Gewiß war Boromir der Stärkere und vielleicht der bessere Schwertkämpfer der Beiden, aber Faramir war dafür ein ausgezeichneter Bogenschütze und er hatte gewiß nicht weniger Feinde getötet als sein Bruder. Während Denethor mit Boromir Arm und Arm in den Palast hineinging, führte Faramir sein Pferd in die Stallungen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, in den Palast zu gehen, und zusammen mit seinem Bruder und Vater zu essen.  
  
„Wo bleibst du denn?", fragte Boromir, der Minuten später in den Stall geeilt kam, wo Faramir begonnen hatte, sein Pferd abzusatteln. „Vater möchte mit dem Festmahl beginnen". „Was soll ich denn da?", meinte Faramir bedrückt. „Vater merkt sowieso nicht, ob ich da bin oder nicht". „Und ob er es merkt!", rief Boromir empört. „Du weißt genau, dass unser Vater dich auch liebt. Dummerweise vermag er sie dir nicht zu zeigen, weil du ihn zu sehr mit deinem Wesen an unsere Mutter erinnerst".  
  
„Ich weiß nicht", seufzte Faramir. „Mir kommt es so vor, als ob er mit mir weder als Soldat noch als Sohn zufrieden ist". „Das ist doch Unsinn!, fügte Boromir hinzu. „Ich habe ihn vorhin erzählt, welche Taten du im Krieg vollbracht hast. Ich fühle richtig, dass er auch auf dich stolz ist". In Faramirs blauen Augen zeigte sich ein Hoffnungsschimmer. „Wirklich?", fragte er leise. „Komm' mit, kleiner Bruder", sagte Boromir fröhlich und geleitete ihn in den Palast.  
  
Gutgelaunt kehrte Aylin zu ihren Eltern nach Hause. Ihre Wangen waren vor Freude gerötet und ihre dunklen Augen glänzten. „Und hast du Lord Faramir aus der Nähe gesehen?", fragte ihre Mutter schmunzelnd. „Denk dir, Mutter, er hat mich sogar angelächelt", rief Aylin begeistert. 


	2. Erste Begegnung

Erste Begegnung  
  
„Wir haben auch gute Neuigkeiten erfahren", erzählte Aerid, ihr Vater. „Der Truchseß persönlich hat Geschmack an meinem Mandelkuchen gefunden und möchte ihn von nun an jeden Donnerstag zum Frühstück essen. Das heißt, du darfst den Kuchen morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang hinauf zum Palast bringen".  
  
„Was, ich darf das?", fragte Aylin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie hüpfte vor Freude herum und lachte.  
  
In der Nacht konnte sie kaum schlafen. Vielleicht würde sie morgen Faramir wieder sehen und vielleicht würde er sogar ein paar Worte mit ihr wechseln. Nach Mitternacht schlief sie dann doch endlich an. Zum Glück weckte sie ihre Mutter. „Steh' auf, mein Kind, die Sonne geht auf!" Aylin sprang fröhlich aus dem Bett und zog sich rasch an. Lächelnd marschierte sie steile Straße zum Palast hinauf. Die ganze Zeit dachte sie an ihren angebeteten Faramir.  
  
Faramir hatte in dieser Nacht auch schlecht geschlafen. Das gemeinsame Essen mit seinem Vater und Boromir war längst nicht so zwanglos verlaufen, wie Boromir das versprochen hatte. Schnell hatte Denethor wieder begonnen, an Faramir herumzumäkeln. Faramir hatte sich nur erlaubt zu fragen, ob er die Bibliothek von Minas Tirith renovieren lassen dürfte. „Das ist also das Einzige, was dich tatsächlich interessiert", hatte Denethor erbost geantwortet. „Alte Bücher und halb zerfallene Schriftrollen! Diese Hirngespinste hat dir Mithrandir Gandalf in den Kopf gesetzt. Ich werde aber dafür sorgen, dass du keine Zeit mehr haben wirst, Schriften zu studieren. Du wirst so schnell wie möglich wieder in den Krieg ziehen und du wirst so lange fortbleiben, bis dein Hauptinteresse tatsächlich der Kriegsführung gilt".  
  
„Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu erzürnen, Vater", hatte Faramir betroffen geantwortet. „Ja, ich weiß, dass du auch nie beabsichtigst, zu versagen", hatte Denethor dann mit beißendem Spott erwidert. „Aber du tust es trotzdem immer wieder".  
  
Faramir war bei diesen Worten entgültig der Appetit vergangen. Trotzdem hatte er das Essen irgendwie hinuntergewürgt, während Boromir versucht hatte, den aufgebrachten Truchseß mit einem anderen Gesprächsthema abzulenken. Ruhelos hatte sich Faramir in der Nacht auf seinem Lager hin- und hergewälzt. Verzweifelt hatte er überlegt, wie er die Zuneigung seines Vaters endlich gewinnen könnte. Bei Sonnenaufgang stand er dann entgültig auf und fühlte sich wie gerädert.  
  
Aylin trug stolz den großen Weidenkorb mit dem Kuchen vor sich her. Schließlich stand sie vor der Palastwache. „Wer bist du, Kleine?", fragte Beregond, der Hauptmann der Wache, streng. „Ich bin Aylin, die Tochter des Bäckers Aerid, und bringe den Mandelkuchen für den Truchseß", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Beregond hob kurz das Leinentuch hoch, mit dem der Korb zugedeckt war und sah hinein. „Mmmh, das duftet ja sehr appetitlich", meinte er grinsend. „Also, du darfst durch, kleines Mädchen".  
  
Aylin ging langsam in den Palast hinein. Sie war noch nie in so einem rießigen Gebäude gewesen. Man hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie den Kuchen in der Küche abgeben sollte. Plötzlich lief ihr ein Mann in einer dunklen Tunika entgegen. Fast wäre sie mit ihn zusammengestoßen. Es war gar nicht so einfach für eine zierliche Dreizehnjährige, so einen großen Korb vor sich her zu balancieren. „Vorsicht, Mädchen", sagte Faramir und ergriff den Korb. „Nicht fallenlassen, das ist der Kuchen für den Truchseß!", rief Aylin entsetzt. Dann erkannte sie Faramir, der in der einfachen Tunika doch ein wenig anders aussah als sonst. „Oh verzeiht, Lord Faramir, ich habe Euch gar nicht erkannt", stammelte sie einer Ohnmacht nahe. „Wie dumm von mir!"  
  
Faramir musste lachen. „Und ich dachte, ich sei in Minas Tirith doch ziemlich bekannt". „ Ihr habt gestern in der Rüstung doch etwas anders ausgesehen", gestand Aylin und wurde knallrot. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas dämliches dem Heermeister von Gondor gegenüber äußern! 


	3. Vom Kind zur Frau

Verena: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Dafür gibt es gleich ein Update. Würde mich über weitere Reviews freuen.  
  
3. Kapitel: vom Kind zur Frau  
  
„Vermutlich sah ich in Rüstung etwas erhabener aus", meinte Faramir schmunzelnd. „Komm', Kleine, ich zeige dir, wo die Küche ist. Wie heißt du eigentlich?" „Ich bin Aylin", erwiderte das Mädchen aufgeregt. Ob sich Faramir ihren Namen merken würde? Faramir geleitete sie durch die halbdunklen Gänge des Palastes. Überall, wo sie vorbeikamen, wichen die Bediensteten ehrfürchtig vor ihnen zurück. Schließlich erreichten sie die Küche. „So, ich denke, du findest dich jetzt alleine zurecht, Aylin", sagte Faramir zum Abschied. . „Vielleicht sehen wir uns nächsten Donnerstag wieder", sagte sie schließlich, als er sich schon zum Gehen wandte. „Ich fürchte, daraus wird wohl nichts", sagte Faramir und sein Antlitz verdüsterte sich. „Ich werde die Stadt für unbestimmte Zeit verlassen". Aylin wagte nicht zu fragen, warum. Es ziemte sich auch nicht für sie – einem einfachen Bäckermädchen. Sie sah nur Faramirs traurige, blaue Augen. Irgendein seelischer Kummer quälte ihn, doch Aylin konnte nicht ahnen, was es war. Sie sah ihm nach, wie er durch die dunklen Gänge davoneilte.  
  
4 Jahre später:  
  
Aylin sah Faramir lange Zeit nicht wieder. Jeden Donnerstag brachte sie vier Jahre lang Mandelkuchen in den Palast hinauf, bis der Truchseß eines Tages keinen Kuchen mehr wollte. Aylins Eltern waren ziemlich unglücklich darüber, dass sie Denethor als Abnehmer verloren. Hatte er doch immer gut gezahlt. Dadurch hatten die Drei ein ganz annehmliches Leben führen können, doch jetzt war es vorbei damit. Aylin war jetzt siebzehn und im heiratsfähigen Alter. Aber das Mädchen dachte nicht im Traum daran, sich einen Ehemann zu erwählen. Für sie gab es immer noch nur den Einen: Faramir. Seit sie ihm damals begegnet war und er sich so nett zu ihr verhalten hatte, hatte sie sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt. Aerid war ziemlich empört über das Verhalten seiner Tochter: einen Freier nach dem Anderen ließ sie abblitzen. Und es waren einige gute Partien dabei gewesen. Fleißige Handwerksburschen aus Minas Tirith und der näheren Umgebung. Als Bäckerstochter konnte sie keine höheren Ansprüche stellen. „Jetzt reicht es aber, Tochter!", drohte Aerid wütend. „Sogar den Sohn des reichen Kaufmanns aus Belfalas hast du verschmäht. Wir können dich nicht länger durchfüttern. Du musst heiraten".  
  
Aylin sah ihren Vater mit blitzenden Augen an. „Ich werde keinen anderen Mann jemals heiraten als Faramir!" Aerid lachte schallend auf. „Ich glaube, du bist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf! Hast du vergessen, wer und was du bist? Faramir wird sicher einmal eine Edeldame heiraten, aber keine armselige Bäckerin. Du hast dich viel zu lange jeden Donnerstag dort oben im Palast herumgetrieben. Dort hat man dir wohl solche Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt". „Du kennst Faramir eben nicht", widersprach Aylin. „ Er ist keinesfalls eingebildet oder hochmütig. Ich bin sicher, er wird einmal eine Frau heiraten, die er aufrichtig liebt – egal aus welchem Stand sie kommt. Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und er verliebt sich in mich". „Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich!", brauste Aerid böse auf. „Ich werde dir deine Tagträume schon noch austreiben, Tochter! Der nächste Freier, der ins Haus kommt, den wirst du auf der Stelle heiraten".  
  
In diesen Tagen kehrte Faramir mit seiner Abteilung Waldläufer aus Ithilien zurück. 4 Jahre lang war er mit seinen Männern durch die Wälder gezogen und hatte gegen Ork- und Südländerbanden gekämpft. Beim letzten Gefecht jedoch hatte es viel Verwundete unter den Waldläufern gegeben, die unmöglich im geheimen Stützpunkt Henneth Annun versorgt werden konnten. Faramir war gezwungen, nach Minas Tirith zurückzukehren, um seine Männer in die Häuser der Heilung zu bringen.  
  
Es war kein glanzvoller Einzug von Helden wie damals, als Aylin noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Die Waldläufer waren erschöpft und Viele von ihnen konnten sich kaum noch im Sattel halten. Nur Faramir bewahrte die Haltung und ritt aufrecht seinen Männern voran. Trotzdem liefen die Einwohner von Minas Tirith zusammen und bejubelten, dass Faramir, der in der Stadt wegen seiner Güte sehr beliebt war, wieder zurückgekehrt war. Auch Aylin rannte aus dem Haus, um ihn wiederzusehen, obwohl ihre Eltern nicht begeistert davon waren.  
  
Endlich erblickte sie Faramir. Seine Kleidung war staubbedeckt und verschmutzt. Er wirkte sehr müde, obwohl er kerzengerade ritt. Sein Blick wirkte kummervoll. Trotzdem hatte er die eine oder andere nette Geste für die Bürger von Minas Tirith übrig. Aylin drängte sich durch die Menschenmenge, um ihn noch besser sehen zu können. Vielleicht erkannte er sie ja. Doch er war bereits an ihr vorbeigeritten. Plötzlich kippte direkt vor ihrer Nase ein Waldläufer aus dem Sattel.  
  
„Miluth ist gestürzt!", rief Damrod Faramir zu. Erschrocken hielt der Heermeister sein Pferd an. Aylin kümmerte sich bereits um den Waldläufer. Er hatte eine Schulterwunde, die jetzt wieder aufgebrochen war. Faramir ritt zu Miluth hin. „Er muß dringend in die Häuser der Heilung", rief Aylin bebend. „Er hat viel Blut verloren". „Helft ihr!", befahl Faramir einigen Bürgern, die etwas ratlos herumstanden. Aylin blickte Faramir dankbar an. Plötzlich merkte sie, dass sich Faramir an sie erinnerte, auch wenn sie sich in den letzten vier Jahren stark verändert hatte, vom Kind zur Frau geworden war. 


	4. Aylins Entschluß

Saure Gurke: Ja, ich könnte ausführlicher sein. Ich weiß, ich weiß.... Das mit den Namen haben wir ja inzwischen geklärt, aber es ist kein Beinbruch, denke ich, wenn Marowyn weiter Marowyn heißt.  
  
zitaboril: Irgendwann musste sich Denethor einfach am Mandelkuchen „überfressen"haben. Lach Ich glaube, er stieg dann auf Tomaten um.  
  
darklayka: Jaja, es geht gleich weiter....  
  
Verena: Danke für das Lob, das immer schön und kurz ausfällt (um es mit Faramirs Worten zu sagen ;-) ).  
  
4. Kapitel: Ailyns Entschluß  
  
Du bist doch Aylin, nicht wahr?", fragte Faramir erstaunt. „So sieht man sich also wieder". Er hatte keine Zeit, sich länger mit ihr zu befassen: seine Männern mussten unbedingt versorgt werden und Denethor erwartete ihn bereits. Zwei Männer trugen Miluth, einen jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann in die Häuser der Heilung. Aylin ging mit, um Ioreth, die alte Heilerin, zu informieren. Die Männer legten Miluth auf ein Lager in Ioreths Haus.  
  
„Hilf mir schnell, Mädchen", sagte die alte Heilerin zu Aylin. Zusammen entkleideten sie den bewusstlosen Waldläufer schnell. „Das dachte ich mir, die Pfeilspitze steckt noch in der Wunde", murmelte Ioreth vor sich hin. „Hol mir mal schnell eine Zange, Mädchen". Aylin half der alten Heilerin, so gut sie konnte. Und so retteten sie Miluth zusammen das Leben.  
  
„Willst du bei mir bleiben, Aylin?", fragte Ioreth schließlich. „Du bist sehr geschickt beim Wundsäubern und –verbinden. Ich könnte gut Hilfe gebrauchen". „Das würde ich sehr gerne", seufzte Aylin unglücklich. „Aber meine Eltern wollen mich verheiraten, damit ich ihnen nicht länger zu Last falle". „Dann werde ich mit ihnen reden", sagte die Alte in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Aylin lächelte hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Faramir war inzwischen oben am Palast angekommen. Er hoffte, Boromir wiederzusehen, aber sein Bruder war nicht hier. Er kämpfte in Osgiliath gegen die Besatzer. Denethor saß dumpf brütend im großen Thronsaal auf dem schwarzen Stuhl unterhalb des Thrones. Statt seinem Sohn nach so vielen Jahren freudig um den Hals zu fallen, starrte der Truchseß seinen jüngsten Sohn finster an: „Was tust du hier?"  
  
„Meine Truppe ist fast völlig aufgerieben", berichtete Faramir erschöpft. „Wir gerieten in einen Hinterhalt in der Nähe des Schwarzen Tores". „Du bist nicht fähig, deine Männer richtig zu führen", rief Denethor wütend. „Dein Bruder vollbringt eine Heldentat nach der Anderen in Osgiliath, während du dich in den Wäldern versteckst". „Wir verstecken uns nicht, das weißt du, Vater", begehrte Faramir gereizt auf. „Wir waren schon immer zu Wenige , um den Feind aufzuhalten". „Die Wälder Ithiliens sind momentan unwichtig", fuhr Denethor etwas milder fort. „Sobald du dich erholt hast, musst du deinem Bruder in Osgiliath zur Hilfe eilen. Nimm deine besten Bogenschützen und kämpfe an der östlichen Brücke gegen die Orks. Wir werden die Stadt zurückerobern".  
  
Faramir schwieg. Er hatte keine Anerkennung von seinem Vater erwartet, doch nach 4 Jahren Abwesenheit hatte er wenigstens auf eine freundliche Geste oder ein Lächeln gehofft. Aber es war vergeblich. Traurig verließ er den Thronsaal und ging in seine Gemächer.  
  
Aerid wurde ziemlich böse, als Aylin zusammen mit Ioreth auftauchte und erklärte, dass sie Heilerin werden wollte, statt zu heiraten. Glorloth weinte, weil ihre Tochter so starrsinnig war. „Und von was willst du leben?", fragte Aerid seine Tochter wütend. „Sie wird von mir versorgt", erklärte Ioreth bestimmend. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Bäcker". „Ihr lebt doch nur von den Almosen der Kranken", spottete Aerid. „Ich hoffe, dass du nicht eines Tages es nötig hast, zu uns zu kommen, Bäcker", erwiderte Ioreth stolz. „Die Krieger, die Gondors Grenzen tagtäglich verteidigen, wissen, was sie an uns Heiler haben. Wir müssen keine Not leiden".  
  
„Von mir aus kannst du machen, was du willst, Aylin", sagte Aerid kalt zu seiner Tochter. „Aber wenn du mit Ioreth gehst, brauchst du keinen Fuß mehr über diese Schwelle zu setzen". Glorloth weinte jetzt heftiger, aber Aylin hatte sich entschieden. „Ich werde Heilerin!", verkündete sie laut. Dann packt sie ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten und verließ mit Ioreth das Haus.  
  
Es tat schon ziemlich weh, das Elternhaus für immer verlassen zu müssen, vor allem nach so einem unschönen Abschied. Ioreth wies ihr eine kleine Kammer in den Häusern der Heilung zu, wo sie schlafen konnte. Mitten in der Nacht wurde Aylin geweckt, weil es einem der verwundeten Waldläufer sehr schlecht ging.  
  
„Du musst schnell Wasser vom Brunnen holen", sagte Ioreth besorgt. „Karden geht es sehr schlecht. Ich muß einen Kräutersud machen". Aylin kam in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zur Ruhe: ständig wurde sie von Ioreth hin- und hergeschickt. Am nächsten Morgen war sie völlig kaputt. Ausgerechnet jetzt kam Faramir vorbei, um nach seinen verwundeten Männern zu sehen. „Wie geht es Miluth und Karden?", fragte er Ioreth besorgt. „Die Beiden waren am übelsten von allen dran".  
  
„Sie sind über den Berg, Lord Faramir", sagte Ioreth lächelnd. „Meine Helferin und ich haben die ganze Nacht getan, was wir konnten, um Karden, der dem Tode schon näher als dem Leben war, zu retten". „Du hast eine Helferin, Ioreth?", fragte Faramir neugierig. „Wer ist das denn?" „Ich bin es", sagte Aylin schüchtern.  
  
„Aylin", sagtet Faramir leise und starrte sie an. Aus der kindlichen Dreizehnjährigen war nun eine hübsche junge Frau geworden. Ioreth verzog sich grinsend in ihre Kammer. Aylin stockte der Atem, als Faramir sie ansah. Er blicke sie ganz anders an als damals. In seinen Augen sah sie einen seltsamen Glanz . Sie wurde plötzlich rot und senkte den Blick. „Ich muß nun wieder gehen, Aylin", sagte Faramir sanft zu ihr und hob ihr Kinn an. „Aber ich werde morgen wiederkommen und nach meinen Soldaten sehen". Völlig entrückt starrte Aylin dem jungen Heermeister hinterher. Wie er sie berührt hatte am Kinn: so nahe waren sie sich noch nie gewesen. Ob er sich auch in mich verliebt hat?, dachte Aylin fassungslos.  
  
Am nächsten Tag kam Faramir wieder. Aylin hatte sich besonders hübsch gemacht. Sie trug ihre langen, schwarzen Locken offen, so dass sie ihr fast bis zur Hüfte reichten. Ioreth beobachtete sie besorgt. Faramir schenkte Aylin ein strahlendes Lächeln, als er die Häuser betrat. 


	5. Faramirs Geständnis

darklayka: So, nun gibt es wieder ein neues Update.....

5. Faramirs Geständnis

Faramir schenkte Aylin ein strahlendes Lächeln, als er die Häuser der Heilung betrat. Erst besuchte er seine Männer und verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen, dann traf er sich mit Aylin in dem kleinen Kräutergarten hinter dem Haus. Aylin saß auf einer steinernen Bank und wartete auf ihn. Sie war sehr aufgeregt und ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Faramir setzte sich zu ihr und er ergriff ihre Hand. Aylin wünschte sich , er würde sie nie wieder loslassen. Sie war bereits zufrieden damit, dass er hier neben ihr saß und mit ihr Händchen hielt.

„Aylin, du bist eine wunderschöne Frau geworden", sagte Faramir leise. Aylin sah ihn mit großen dunklen Augen an. Er war in den letzten 4 Jahren älter geworden, aber nicht unattraktiver. 35 Jahre war er inzwischen. Doppelt so alt wie sie, aber es machte nichts. Sie blickte in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen und sah dort eine große Traurigkeit.

„Es tut mir leid, Aylin", sagte Faramir plötzlich und ließ ihre Hand los. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das Leben bieten, dass du dir vorgestellt hast. Aber ich kann es nicht: ich bin in erster Linie der Heermeister Gondors und mein Vater erwartet von mir, dass ich Gondor bis zum letzten Atemzug verteidige. Ich würde dich nur unglücklich machen. In meinem Leben ist kein Platz für eine Frau oder eine Familie, solange der Krieg währt".

Aylin senkte betroffen den Kopf. Sie hatte jetzt eigentlich eine Liebeserklärung von Faramir erwartet, aber er hatte ihr eine Abfuhr erteilt. Faramir stand jetzt auf.

„Ich werde von nun an nicht mehr herkommen, um deinen Schmerz nicht zu vergrößern", erklärte er traurig. „In wenigen Tagen werde ich nach Osgiliath aufbrechen, um Boromir beizustehen".

Aylin sah ihm nach. Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen. Als er weg war, brach sie weinend zusammen. Lange saß sie im Garten auf der steinernen Bank und trauerte ihrer unerwiderten Liebe nach.

In den nächsten Tagen hatte Aylin jedoch kaum Zeit, an Faramir zu denken. Ständig wurden neue Verwundete aus Osgiliath in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht.

„So viele Verletzte hatten wir noch nie hier", murmelte Ioreth fassungslos. Zum Glück gab es jetzt viele freiwillige Helfer aus der Stadt, die Ioreth und Aylin beistanden. So begegnetete Aylin auch ihrer Freundin Marowyn wieder, die sie lange nicht gesehen hatte.

„Mein Mann ist gefallen", erzählte Marowyn mit belegter Stimme. „Er gehörte zu Boromirs Reiterei. Jetzt ist es meine Aufgabe, hier zu helfen, nachdem ich keinen Mann mehr habe, der für mich sorgt".

Aylin starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Hattet ihr auch Kinder?"

Marowyn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, zum Glück noch nicht. Wir waren zu kurz verheiratet: Lutheor und ich".

Aylin nahm ihre Freundin tröstend in die Arme. Marowyn brach jetzt in Tränen aus.

Dann kam die Nachricht, dass Boromir und Faramir die Stadt Osgiliath zurückerobert hatten. In ganz Minas Tirith brach ein großer Freudentaumel aus. Selbst Denethor sah man lächelnd durch die Straßen reiten. Er hatte es eilig, zu seinen Söhnen nach Osgiliath zu kommen.

„Hoffentlich hat der Truchseß auch endlich mal ein lobendes Wort für Faramir übrig", sagte Ioreth zu Aylin. „Es ist eine Schande, wie der Alte seinen jüngsten Sohn behandelt. Dabei ist Faramir ein so ein gütiger und edler Mensch".

Einige Tage später kam Denethor alleine mit seiner Leibwache nach Minas Tirith zurückgeritten. Aylin lief auf die Straße hinaus und hoffte, dass Faramir noch irgendwie auftauchen würde. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und fragte einen Soldaten, was mit Faramir und Boromir los war.

„Der Truchseß hat Boromir zu einer Mission weit weggeschickt. Ich darf darüber nicht reden", sagte der Soldat. „Und Faramir musste mit den Waldläufern nach Ithilien zurückkehren, um die Grenzen abzusichern. Mordor wird versuchen, Osgiliath wieder zurückzuerobern".

6 Monate später:

Aylin hatte es endlich einigermaßen verkraftet, von Faramir zurückgewiesen worden zu sein. Miluth, der Waldläufer, der lange Zeit wegen seiner schweren Verwundung in den Häusern der Heilung zugebracht hatte, gestand ihr schließlich seine Liebe und machte ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Aylin nahm Miluths Antrag an, obwohl sie im Grunde immer noch Faramir liebte, aber es beeindruckte sie, wie sehr Miluth sich um sie bemühte und sie genoß seine Nähe.

„Wenn ich aus Osgiliath zurückkomme, dann heiraten wir", versprach der dunkelhaarige Miluth.

Aylin gab ihm einen langen Abschiedskuß. Besorgt sah sie ihm nach, wie er mit anderen Soldaten die Weiße Stadt verließ. Jeden Tag kamen Dutzende von Verwundeten zurück aus Osgiliath und die Zahl der Toten stieg immens. Aylin arbeitete Tag und Nacht bei Ioreth, fast ohne Ruhepausen. Sie hoffte, dass Miluth unversehrt zurückkehrte. Von Faramir hörte man überhaupt nichts. War er immer noch in Ithlien oder kämpfte er bereits mit seinen Waldläufern in Osgiliath, um die Truppen Gondors dort zu unterstützen?

Seit Tagen ging ein entsetzliches Gerücht in der Stadt um: angeblich war Boromir hoch oben im Norden bei den Rauros-Fällen im Kampf gefallen. Marowyn brach in Tränen aus, als sie das hörte.

„Bei den Valar! Erst stirbt mein Mann und jetzt Boromir!"

„Es ist ja nur ein dummes Gerücht, es muß nicht stimmen", beruhigte Aylin sie, obwohl sie selbst wenig Hoffnung wegen Boromir hatte. Sie ging mit Marowyn in den Garten hinaus. Von dort oben konnte man bis Osgiliath sehen.

„Sieh dort, den großen Reitertrupp, der von Osgiliath kommt!", rief Marowyn plötzlich. Über den Reitern kreisten die Nazgûl auf ihren entsetzlichen Flugdrachen. Immer wieder stießen sie nach unten und packten ein paar Reiter samt Pferden. Dann ließen sie ihre Opfer wieder fallen, so dass sie auf noch Reitenden stürzten. Die Reiter wurden weniger und weniger.

Aylin klammerte sich plötzlich an Marowyn fest.

„Es sind die letzten Überlebenden von Osgiliath! Vielleicht sind Miluth und Faramir unter ihnen! Sie brauchen unbedingt Hilfe".

In diesem Moment kam ein weißgekleideter Reiter mit einem Schimmel wie aus dem Nichts auf die fliehenden Soldaten zu. Aus dem Stab des Fremden kam ein Blitz, der direkt die Nazgûl traf. Kreischend rissen die Nazgûl ihre Flugtiere von den Soldaten weg und flohen zurück nach Minas Morgul.

„Wer ist der Fremde?", fragte Merowyn neugierig.

„Ich glaube, das ist Mithrandir Gandalf, der graue Pilger", sagte Aylin nachdenklich. „Ich weiß allerdings nicht, warum er jetzt ein weißes Gewand trägt. Komm', ich möchte die Soldaten sehen, die zurückgekehrt sind".

Sie lief mit Marowyn hinaus auf die Straße, die nach oben zum Palast und zu Ecthelions Turm führte. Die Soldaten ritten jetzt vorbei. An ihrer Spitze ritten Faramir und Gandalf, der ein Kind vor sich im Sattel zu haben schien. Aylin atmete auf, Faramir und auch Miluth lebend wiederzusehen. Erst am Abend kam Miluth in die Häuser der Heilung, um Aylin zu begrüßen.

Er wirkte ziemlich erschöpft. Aylin fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals.

„Es ist Schreckliches passiert", erzählte er. „Lord Faramir hat das Horn seines Bruders im Anduin gefunden. Es ist in 2 Hälften gespalten. Es ist so gut wie sicher, dass Lord Boromir tot ist. Und wir haben Osgiliath entgültig an den Feind verloren. Orks und Südländer haben die Stadt besetzt".

Aylin schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund.

„Dann wird der Feind bald Minas Tirith stürmen".


	6. Das Selbstmordkommando

Morgan: Danke für dein ausführliches Review!

Zu Punkt 1: Naja, Aylin hat sich halt mehr von den paar Begegnungen erhofft als Faramir. Scharfsinnig wie er ist, hat er schnell gemerkt, was Aylin von ihm will. Sie hat schließlich schon von Kindesbeinen an einen Narren an ihm gefressen.

Zu Punkt 2: Ups, da ist mir wohl mit Ioreth ein Fehler unterlaufen. Das „Besorgt gucken" passt tatsächlich nicht. **der Beta-Readerin einen Drohblick zuwerf**

Zu Punkt 3: So kurz kommen mir meine Kapitel gar nicht vor. Da gibt es bei weitaus kürzere Updates. Aber das nächste Kapitel wird vielleicht etwas langer, mal gucken.

Dark: Danke!

Verena: Faramir ist immerhin ehrlich zu Aylin und hält sie nicht irgendwie hin. ;-)

========

6.Kapitel: Das Selbstmordkommando

Am selben Abend betrat Mablung, einer von Faramirs Offizieren, die Häuser der Heilung.

„Der Heermeister Faramir stellt gerade eine Truppe zusammen, die morgen nach Osgiliath reitet, um die Stadt zurückzuerobern. Willst du mitreiten?"

„Was?", fragte Miluth, fast lachend. „Aber Osgiliath kann unmöglich zurückerobert werden. Das wäre ja ein Selbstmordkommando".

„Geh nicht!", bat Aylin leise.

„Naja", meinte Mablung achselzuckend. „Du willst ja bald heiraten, Miluth. Ich würde an deiner Stelle auch nicht mitreiten".

„Ich hoffe auch, dass Faramir nicht mitreitet", warf Aylin hitzig ein. „Das wäre ja verrückt".

„Der Truchseß hat es ihm befohlen", erzählte Mablung. „Faramir selbst muß die Soldaten anführen".

Aylin starrte ihn sprachlos an. Wie konnte das Denethor von seinem Sohn verlangen? War es nicht genug, dass Boromir schon tot war?

Mablung setzte sich zu Aylin und Miluth nieder.

„Was ich euch jetzt erzähle, dürft ihr Niemanden weiter sagen. Aber ich musste heute ein Gespräch mitanhören, dass nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt war. Denethor wünschte sich laut, Faramir wäre statt Boromir gestorben. Er sagte es direkt vor Faramir. Ich habe den Heermeister noch nie weinen sehen, aber ich schwöre bei den Valar, dass ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, als er den Thronsaal verließ".

Aylin brach selbst in Tränen aus, als sie das hörte.

„So ein Rabenvater, wie kann er das zu Faramir nur sagen! Faramir hat ein Leben lang versucht, seinem Vater zu gefallen, aber er konnte es ihm nie recht machen".

„Einige von Denethors Beratern behaupten, der Truchseß ist geisteskrank. Der Tod Boromirs hat ihm jetzt noch den Rest verpasst", sagte Mablung mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Aber das wisst ihr nicht von mir!"

Am nächsten Morgen sahen Aylin und Miluth die Soldaten in den glänzenden Rüstungen vorbeireiten. Die Einwohner von Minas Tirith warfen ihnen Blumen zu und sprachen aufmunternde Worte. An der Spitze der Soldaten ritt Faramir, den Blick starr geradeaus in die Ferne gerichtet. Aylin kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen.

„Von denen wird keiner lebend zurückkehren", sagte ein alter Mann kopfschüttelnd. Aylin rannte wieder zurück in die Häuser der Heilung. Ioreth schickte sie in den Garten, um Kräuter zu holen. Als Aylin in den Garten ging, sah sie in der Ferne die schreckliche Schlacht vor Osgiliath.

Der Himmel war fast schwarz von Pfeilen, die auf Faramirs Soldaten geschossen wurden. Einer nach dem Anderen sank vom Pferd. Aylin blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Dann sah sie, wie ein einzelnes Pferd ohne Reiter nach Minas Tirith zurücktrottete. Es schleifte irgendetwas hinter sich her. Aylin ließ die Kräuter fallen und raste die Straße zum Tor hinunter. Neben ihr tauchte plötzlich der kleine Halbling auf, der gestern bei Gandalf auf dem Pferd gesessen hatte. Die Torwachen öffneten das rießige Stadttor. Das Pferd kam hereingetrottet. Es schleifte einen Soldaten in Rüstung hinter sich her, dessen Fuß sich im Steigbügel verfangen hatte. Zwei schwarzgefiederte Pfeile steckten in seiner Brust.

„Es ist Faramir!", rief der eine Soldat von der Torwache. Entsetzt liefen die Leute zusammen, während die Soldaten sich um Faramir bemühten. Aylin kämpfte mit einer Ohnmacht.

„Er ist tot", hörte sie plötzlich Jemanden sagen. Da drängte sich der kleine Halbling an den Leuten vorbei und kniete bei Faramir nieder.

„Nein, er ist nicht tot!", rief er bebend.

Doch Niemand hörte auf den Halbling. Soldaten packten Faramir auf eine Bahre und trugen ihn hinauf zum Palast. Aylin und der Halbling liefen hinterher.

„Warum hören die nicht auf mich?", klagte der kleine Mann. Aylin tat der Halbling leid.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Ich bin Peregrin Tuk, Paladins Sohn, genannt Pippin", erklärte der Kleine stolz.

„Komm, Pippin, wir müssen Faramir helfen", sagte Aylin und lief zusammen mit den Soldaten hinauf zur Feste.

Doch während Pippin oben von der Turmwache hineingelassen wurde, verwehrte man Aylin den Zutritt.

„Geht zurück in die Häuser der Heilung, Frau!", bellte Einer der Posten grimmig. „Der Truchseß hat soeben seinen zweiten Sohn verloren. Er will in Ruhe trauern".

„Das ist nicht wahr – Faramir lebt!", rief Aylin bebend. „Laßt mich durch – er muß versorgt werden".

Doch die Posten ließen sie nicht.

„Wir haben Anweisung von Denethor persönlich, Niemanden durchzulassen".

Aylin starrte die Beiden wütend an und wollte eine saftige Antwort geben. Aber in diesem Moment gab es eine heftige Erschütterung unten in der Stadt.

„Mordor greift die Weiße Stadt an!"

Aylin rannte zurück in die Häuser der Heilung. Vom Garten aus konnte sie sehen, wie die Stadt umlagert wurde. Unzählige Orks und ihre Verbündeten waren versammelt. Sie hatten entsetzliche Waffen dabei. Aylin konnte rießige Steinschleudern sehen, die von garstigen Höhlentrollen bedient wurden. Ein Wurfgeschoß nach dem anderen zerschmetterte die unterste Stadtmauer. Sie sah den weißen Reiter durch die Gassen sprengen und wie er die Soldaten zur Ordnung rief. Was war mit Denethor? Warum versteckte er sich?

Doch Aylin hatte keine Zeit, sich Gedanken um Denethor und Faramir zu machen. Ununterbrochen wurden jetzt Verletzte in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht. Ioreth hatte alle Frauen von Minas Tirith, die etwas von Heilkunst verstanden, in die Häuser der Heilung gelotst. Aylin wusste nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Inzwischen hatte sie mitbekommen, dass Rohans Truppen Gondor zur Hilfe gekommen waren. Unten, auf den Pelennor-Felder, tobte eine erbitterte Schlacht.

Plötzlich kam Pippin zu Aylin hereingestürmt. Er hatte Brandwunden im Gesicht und an den Händen.

„Wir bringen Faramir, Aylin – du musst dich sofort um ihn kümmern!", bat der Hobbit.

„Du bist auch verletzt, Pippin", bemerkte Aylin erschrocken. „Ich will dir eine Salbe geben für die Brandwunden".

Doch der Hobbit schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muß zurück und kämpfen – die Orks erstürmen einen Festungsring nach dem anderen. Bald werden sie hier oben sein".

Er stürmte wieder hinaus. Einige Männer brachten Faramir auf einer Bahre herein. Aylin war entsetzt, als sie ihn sah. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch lebte. Sie legte die Hand auf seine Stirn und merkte, dass er hohes Fieber hatte. Außerdem steckten die Pfeilspitzen immer noch in den Wunden.

Aylin rannte zu Ioreth, doch die hatte keine Zeit, sich um Faramir zu kümmern. Sie steckte gerade mitten in einer Amputation. Aylin biß die Zähne zusammen, und beschloß, Faramir ohne Ioreths Hilfe zu versorgen. Viele Male hatte sie zugesehen, wie Ioreth mit der Zange Pfeilspitzen aus Wunden gezogen hatte. Jetzt musste sie alleine zurechtkommen. Schaudernd packte sie die Zange, die Ioreth nach jeder Operation mit einem speziellen Kräutersud desinfizierte. Sie zog vorsichtig Faramirs Kleidung herunter und begann dann, die Pfeilspitzen zu entfernen. Dannach legte sie ihm Verbände an und deckte ihn zu. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Erschöpft sank sie auf einem Stuhl.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht!", lobte sie Ioreth, die plötzlich hereingekommen war.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Faramir überleben wird", seufzte Aylin bedrückt. „Seine Verletzungen sind zu schwer und waren zu lange unversorgt".

Die Schlacht war inzwischen vorüber und noch mehr Verwundete wurden gebracht. Viele Soldaten aus Rohan waren dabei. Aylin erschrak, als sie eine schöne, junge Frau in Rüstung unter den Verwundeten sah. Ein junger Mann mit langem, blonden Haar trug sie auf den Armen.

„Kümmert euch um sie! Es ist Éowyn, die Nichte des Königs", sagte er zu Aylin. Es gab eigentlich keinen Platz mehr in den Häusern der Heilung, und schon gar nicht für eine Frau. Kurzentschlossen ließ Aylin die Kriegerin in das Gemach, wo Faramir lag, bringen. Wie schön diese Éowyn doch war! Genau wie Faramir lag sie im Koma. Ihr Arm war gebrochen und sie war unter dem schwarzen Atem des Hexenkönigs geraten. Aylin konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihren Arm zu schienen und sie zuzudecken.


	7. Eifersucht

Morgan: Nein, keine Angst, ich bin der Betareaderin nicht mehr böse. ;-)

LaGwen: Ja, Faramir bzw. David Wenham – der hat was!

Dark: Es geht schon weiter...

7. Kapitel: Eifersucht

Ioreth kam mit einem schwarzhaarigen Mann herein, der Waldläuferkleidung trug.

„Der rechtmäßige König konnte in alten Zeiten Verwundete durch seine Hände heilen – daran zeigte sich seine Königswürde", sagte sie herausfordernd zu dem Fremden.

Aylin merkte sofort, dass dieser geheimnisvolle Fremde kein gewöhnlicher Waldläufer war. Seine Gesichtszüge waren von Wind und Wetter gegerbt, aber dennoch edel. Seine Haltung war königlich.

„Bringt mich zu Faramir und Éowyn!", sagte der Waldläufer gebieterisch. Ioreth und Aylin brachten ihn in das Gemacht, wo Faramir und Éowyn lagen. Aylin hatte eine Vorhang zwischen den Betten der Beiden anbringen lassen.

„Ich brauche einen Sud aus Athelas-Kräutern", befahl der Fremde. Ioreth zögerte zunächst, weil Athelas eigentlich kein gebräuchliches Heilmittel in Gondor war, doch sie vertraute dem Fremden und schickte Aylin schließlich los, um die Kräuter zuzubereiten.

„Bei den Valar – wer ist dieser Mann?", zischte Aylin Ioreth leise zu.

„Das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und soll Isildurs Erbe sein", erklärte Ioreth leise. „Er ist der wiedergekehrte König – so sagt man in der Stadt".

Aylin erschrak, als sie das hörte. Noch nie hatte sie einen so hohen Mann aus nächster Nähe gesehen. Sie beeilte sich mit dem Kräutersud.

Aragorn schickte alle aus dem Gemach, als er den Kräutersud bekommen hatte. Er wollte sich alleine um die Verwundeten kümmern.

„Er wird es schon richten", sagte Ioreth zuversichtlich. Aylin hatte zwar Respekt vor Aragorn, aber noch zweifelte sie an seinen Heilkünsten.

Es dauerte Stunden, bis Aragorn das Gemach verließ. Er war erschöpft, aber sah zufrieden aus.

„Faramir ist wieder bei Bewusstsein – und auch Éowyn befindet sich auf dem Wege der Besserung", verkündete er.

Sofort lief Aylin in das Krankenzimmer. Faramir lag wach auf seinem Lager und lächelte sie matt an.

„Kann ich Euch etwas bringen, Herr Faramir?", fragte Aylin bebend.

„Nein, ich möchte nur schlafen", murmelte Faramir leise und hatte die Augen schon wieder geschlossen.

Aylin atmete erleichtert auf, weil sein Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe angenommen hatte. Er schien tatsächlich auf dem Wege der Besserung zu sein. Sie huschte nach nebenan, wo Éowyn lag. Die hohe Dame aus Rohan saß bereits aufrecht im Bett und fragte, ob sie etwas zu essen haben könnte.

Die Arbeit hatte an Aylins Kräften gezehrt und so fiel sie in der folgenden Nacht in einem tiefen Schlaf der Erschöpfung. Obwohl ihre Kammer in der Nähe von dem Gemach lag, wo Faramir und Éowyn lagen, hörte sie nicht, wie Faramir nach ihr rief.

Dafür hörte Éowyn Faramirs Rufe. Sie hatte bereits gemerkt, dass sie nicht alleine im Zimmer lag. Sie stand auf und schlang sich eine Decke um ihr langes weißes Hemd, das sie im Bett trug. Dann schlug sie den Vorhang zur Seite und sah dort den jungen Heermeister liegen.

„Was fehlt Euch, Herr?", fragte sie hilfsbereit.

„Ich habe großen Durst", ächzte Faramir. Seine Lippen waren trocken und aufgesprungen.

Schnell eilte Éowyn hinaus und holte einen Becher Wasser. Sie half Faramir beim Trinken, weil dieser sich noch nicht richtig im Bett aufsetzen konnte. Seufzend sank Faramir auf das Kissen zurück.

„Habt Dank für Euere Hilfe, Herrin", sagte er leise und betrachtete Éowyn bewundernd. „Ihr seid offensichtlich eine hohe Dame aus Rohan. Wie seid Ihr nach Gondor gelangt?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", meinte Éowyn und lächelte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mir diese Geschichte erzählen würdet", erwiderte Faramir

und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Schlaft jetzt, mein Herr: morgen ist auch noch ein Tag", sagte Éowyn leise und deckte Faramir sachte zu.

Am nächsten Morgen suchte Miluth Aylin kurz in den Häusern der Heilung auf. Er trug eine Rüstung und machte ein sehr ernstes Gesicht.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Aylin ihren Verlobten erschrocken. „Ich dachte, das Heer des Feindes ist besiegt".

Miluth seufzte tief.

„Der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei", erklärte er. „Der wiedergekehrte König Aragorn sammelt alle Soldaten Gondors und Rohan um sich, um zum Schwarzen Tor zu ziehen".

Aylin schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund.

„So geht das Sterben also noch weiter", sagte sie tonlos.

Miluth schloß sie kurz in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

Aylin erwiderte nichts. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Miluth liebte. Eigentlich gehörte ihr Herz immer noch Faramir. Miluth sah Aylin erwartungsvoll an. Draußen ertönte ein Horn.

„Ich muß jetzt gehen", sagte er bedrückt.

Aylin sah ihm nach und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Miluth tat ihr so leid. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht lügen.

5 Tage später:

Die junge Heilerin hatte kaum Zeit, sich intensiv um Faramir und Éowyn zu kümmern, da es so viele Verwundete in den Häusern der Heilung gab, die schlimmer dran waren.

Eines Morgens kam Aylin in das Gemach der Beiden und fand es leer vor. Es gab eine Tür in diesem Zimmer, die in die Gärten hinaus führte. Verwundert sah Aylin, dass die Tür offenstand. Dank der Heilkünste Aragorns hatten sich die beiden jungen Leute rascher als gewöhnlich von ihren Verletzungen erholt.

Neugierig blickte Aylin zur Tür hinaus und sah Faramir und Éowyn an der Mauer des Gartens stehen. Beide blickten nach Osten, wo sich der Himmel verdunkelt hatte. Der junge Truchseß hatte seinen Arm um die Rohirrim gelegt.

Aylin spürte Eifersucht in sich hochsteigen. Sie schluckte hart. Dieser Fremden aus dem Norden hatte Faramir also scheinbar sein Herz geschenkt. Sicherlich, sie war eine edle Dame, aber in Gondor gab es weitaus bessere und würdigere Partien für Faramir.

Empört ging sie wieder zurück in das Zimmer und schüttelte Faramirs Kissen auf. Das Lager von Éowyn rührte sie nicht an. Diese halbwilde Rohirrim hatte sich bestimmt dreist an Faramir herangemacht und ihn mit irgendwelchen halbseidenen Sprüchen betört. Tränen der Wut liefen über ihr Gesicht.

Ioreth betrat das Zimmer.

„Wo bleibst du, Aylin? Wir müssen ein Bein amputieren".

„Ja, ich komme schon", murmelte Aylin geistesabwesend.

„Ich bin froh, dass es Fürst Faramir und der Jungfrau aus Rohan wieder so gut geht", meinte Ioreth frohen Mutes. „Es stand ja so schlecht um die Beiden. Freust du dich nicht auch?"

„Den Beiden geht es überaus gut, denke ich", bemerkt Aylin bissig.

Ioreth sah sie erstaunt an.

„Du schwärmst also immer noch für Faramir. Wach endlich auf, dummes Mädchen! Dein Miluth liebt dich über alles – und du hast nur den Truchseß, der für dich unerreichbar bleiben wird, im Sinn!"

„Éowyn ist keine würdige Frau für ihn", stieß Aylin endlich hervor.

Ioreth lachte auf.

„Du bist eifersüchtig auf Éowyn von Rohan? Sie ist wohl unseres Truchsessen würdig: sie hat den Hexenkönig von Angmar besiegt. Allerdings hörte ich auch, dass sie gedenkt, dem künftigen König ihre Hand zu reichen".

Aylin atmete auf und strahlte plötzlich wieder über das ganze Gesicht.

„Das hört sich gut an".

Erst am Abend hatte Aylin wieder Zeit, das Gemach von Faramir und Éowyn aufzusuchen. Die Beiden waren schon wieder nicht im Zimmer. Die Neugier ließ Aylin einfach keine Ruhe. Sie betrat erneut heimlich die Gärten. Faramir und Éowyn standen wieder vorne an den Zinnen. Sie standen ganz dicht zusammen und der Wind vermischte seine roten und ihre blonden Haare. Dann sah Aylin das, was sie eigentlich nicht sehen sollte:

Faramir beugte sich zu Éowyn hinunter und küsste sie.

Aylin krallte sich entsetzt an die Tür. Sie begann zu zittern. Nein, sie gönnte Faramir diese Frau nicht! Warum musste es ausgerechnet diese wilde Kriegerin sein? Sie passte ihrer Meinung nach so gar nicht zu dem sanften Fürsten. Der Kuß schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern. Am liebsten wäre sie dazwischengefahren und hätte Éowyn weggerissen. Doch nun stand sie da und sah zu, wie Faramir diese Frau küsste, sanft und leidenschaftlich zugleich. Sie selbst sollte eigentlich diese Frau sein! Tränen der Wut und Eifersucht rannten über ihre Wangen und sie ballte ihre Fäuste. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand sie von der Tür wegzog.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", fragte Ioreth mit gedämpfter Stimme, als Aylin in das Gemach wieder hineinbefördert hatte. „Wie kannst du nur zusehen, während der Truchseß seine künftige Braut küsst!"

„Er wird sie nicht heiraten", behauptete Aylin kühn. „Sie passt nicht zu ihm. Er wird es schon noch merken. Sagtest du nicht, sie will König Aragorn heiraten?"

„Das war nur ein Gerücht, dass einige verwundete Rohirrim streuten", winkte Ioreth ab. „Wenn Faramir eine Frau so küsst wie Lady Éowyn, dann wird er sie auch zur Frau nehmen."„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", ergänzte sie barsch.

Aylin verließ schluchzend das Zimmer.


	8. Aylin und Miluth

Morgan: Mit Miluth wird noch einiges passieren. Abwarten... ;-)

Dark: Irgendwie hätte Aylin schon ein Happy End verdient, oder?

LaGwen: Éowyn ist ein Fall für sich. Am Anfang mochte ich sie auch nicht. In TTT konnte ich sie nicht leiden. In ROTK tat sie mir dann leid.

Leonel: Danke, dass du auch diese Story liest! Naja, so schlimm ist Éowyn auch wieder nicht. Immerhin macht sie „unseren"Faramir glücklich. ;-)

Letztes Kapitel: Aylin und Miluth

In diesem Moment ertönten in der ganzen Stadt Hörner und Trompeten.

„Der Sieg ist unser!", brüllten die Leute. „Sauron ist entgültig tot".

„Jetzt wird dein Miluth zurückkehren und dich auf andere Gedanken bringen", sagte Ioreth tröstend.

„Ich kann ihn nicht heiraten", erwiderte Aylin kopfschüttelnd. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich Faramir immer noch liebe und ewig lieben werde. So eine schlechte Ehefrau wie mich hat Miluth nicht verdient. Ich werde niemals heiraten. Gleich nach seiner Ankunft werde ich es ihm sagen".

„Dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen, Mädchen", sagte Ioreth empört und ließ sie stehen.

Der große Soldatentrupp, den Aragorn anführte, ritt im Triumphzug durch die Stadt. Doch sie hatten auch viele Verwundete dabei. Erneut füllten sich die Häuser der Heilung. Aylin stand auf der Straße und hielt Ausschau nach Miluth: sie wollte diese unangenehme Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Doch sie konnte ihn nirgendwo unter den Reitern entdecken. Ioreth ließ sie zurück in die Häuser der Heilung rufen.

„Ich brauche dich jetzt – wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns".

„Wo sind Faramir und diese Frau aus Rohan?", wollte Aylin wissen.

„Sie sind so gut wie gesund und haben die Häuser der Heilung verlassen", erklärte Ioreth.

„Das Zimmer, in welchem sie lagen, haben wir jetzt für die Sterbenden hergerichtet, für die es keine Rettung mehr gibt".

Aylin ging schaudernd in das Gemach hinein, in dem jetzt ein Geruch von Blut und Tod lag. Sie versuchte den dahinsiechenden Soldaten ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken. Dann setzte ihr Herz plötzlich einen Schlag aus: in einer Ecke des Zimmers lag Miluth.

Er war schlimm zugerichtet: ein Schwert hatte seinen Bauch durchbohrt. Ein dicker, durchbluteteter Verband war um seinen Oberkörper gewickelt. Entsetzt kniete Aylin neben ihm nieder und umklammerte seine Hand.

„Du darfst nicht sterben", stammelte sie entsetzt. Doch Miluth konnte sie nicht hören: er lag im Koma.

Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass ihr wirklich etwas an dem jungen Soldaten lag.

Ioreth packte sie sanft an den Schultern und zog sie weg von dem Sterbenden.

„Du kannst ihm nicht mehr helfen, Aylin. Es gibt andere, die wirklich dringender deiner Hilfe bedürfen".

„Nein, ich lasse ihn hier nicht so einfach sterben", rief Aylin empört. „Faramir war auch tödlich verwundet und hat überlebt – dank der heilenden Hände des Königs".

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Ioreth erstaunt.

„Ich will, dass der König Miluth heilt", sagte Aylin und lief davon.

Aylin rannte hinauf zur Zitadelle. Die Wachsoldaten wollten sie zunächst nicht durchlassen, aber Beregond erkannte sie schließlich.

„Nun geh schon weiter", meinte er großmütig.

Aylin bedankte sich hastig und rannte weiter durch den großen Hof mit dem vertrockneten weißen Baum. Das Tor zur Turmhalle stand weit offen. Sie lief einfach hinein und fiel Éomer, dem künftigen König von Rohan, fast in die Arme.

„Nicht so hastig, Mädchen", sagte er erstaunt.

Aylin blieb verlegen stehen. Alle standen sie da in der großen Halle:

Faramir, Éowyn, Aragorn, Gandalf, Éomer, Legolas, Gimli, Merry und Pippin. Sie fiel auf die Knie.

„Ihr müsst mir helfen, König Aragorn", stieß sie atemlos hervor.

Zwei Soldaten wollten sie packen und wegschaffen, doch Faramir gebot Einhalt.

„Halt, ich kenne das Mädchen. Sie heißt Aylin und ist eine der aufopferungsvollsten Heilerinnen Gondors".

„Steh bitte auf, Aylin", sagte Aragorn freundlich. „Noch bin ich kein König. Du brauchst mich deshalb nicht so zu nennen. Was ist dein Begehren?"

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Ihr Herrn Faramir und Frau Éowyn geheilt habt", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Sie war beide dem Tode nahe, aber Ihr habt ihnen trotzdem geholfen. Nun bitte ich Euch für meinen Verlobten Miluth, der tapfer für Gondor gekämpft hat und nun zum Sterben in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht wurde".

„Miluth!", stieß Faramir entsetzt hervor. „Er ist einer meiner besten Soldaten. Aragorn, wenn Ihr ihm helfen könntet, dann wäre ich Euch ebenfalls zu höchstem Dank verbunden".

„Ich will mich sofort um ihn kümmern", versprach der künftige König.

Zusammen mit Faramir begleitete er Aylin zurück in die Häuser der Heilung.

Aylin blieb atemlos in der Tür stehen, während Aragorn das Gemach betrat, wo Miluth lag. Der Gedanke, Miluth zu verlieren, schmerzte sie unerträglich. Faramir hatte aufmunternd seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt, aber Aylin spürte es gar nicht. Ihre Augen waren angstvoll auf Aragorn gerichtet, der Miluth gerade seine Hand auflegte.

„Bringt mir einen Athelas-Sud!", befahl er Aylin.

Sie nickte hastig und eilte davon.

Als Aragorn von Aylin den Athelas-Sud erhalten hatte, schickte er alle zur Tür hinaus.

Ioreth nahme Aylin tröstend in die Arme.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser", sagte Faramir zu der alten Heilerin. Er lächelte Aylin noch einmal aufmunternd zu und verließ dann die Häuser der Heilung.

Eine Stunde später kam Aragorn schweißgebadet, aber mit zuversichtlichem Blick aus dem Gemach heraus.

„Er wird es schaffen", sagte er zu Aylin.

Das Mädchen fiel dem künftigen König vor Freude um den Hals. Doch dann schrak sie plötzlich zurück:

„Verzeiht, Herr Aragorn, ich weiß auch nicht ,was in mich gefahren ist".

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Aragorn freundlich und verabschiedete sich von Aylin und Ioreth.

Aylin betrat jetzt das Krankenzimmer auf leisen Sohlen. Viele Tage und ebenso viele Nächte wachte sie an Miluths Lager, der so bleich und still in seinen Kissen lag. Längst hatte sie ihre wahren Gefühle für ihn entdeckt: sie liebte ihn nicht länger, weil sie Faramir nicht haben konnte. Nein, sie liebte ihn inzwischen um seiner selbst willen.

Ein Jahr später:

Viel Zeit war vergangen und längst war Aragorn König von Gondor: zusammen mit seiner wunderschönen Frau Arwen regierte er das große Königreich. Faramir war sein Statthalter und zugleich Fürst von Ithilien. Auch er war inzwischen verheiratet: mit Éowyn aus Rohan.

Aylin hatte Miluth nach seiner Genesung geheiratet und war nun guter Hoffnung. An diesem heißen Sommertag ging sie schwerfällig die steilen Straßen von Minas Tirith hinauf, um etwas Gemüse auf dem Markt zu besorgen. Das Häuschen, das sie mit Miluth bewohnte, lag leider ganz unten im ersten Stadtring. Keuchend blieb Aylin stehen und hielt ihren inzwischen recht großen Bauch: das Baby strampelte schon wieder. Bald würde es soweit sein: Ioreth hatte gesagt, es würde sich nur noch um Tage handeln. Doch plötzlich platzte Aylins Fruchtblase: erschrocken ging sie in die Knie. Augenblicklich setzten die ersten Wehen ein: schwach noch, aber von Minute zu Minute wurden sie später. Doch niemand nahm Notiz von Aylin: sie lehnte an der Mauer, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sollte sie etwa ihr Kind hier auf der Straße kriegen? Plötzlich nahte eine Reiterschar.

„Macht Platz für den edlen Statthalter des Königs!", rief ein Herold mit lauter Stimme. Aylin bekam vor Schmerzen kaum mit, dass einer der Reiter vom Pferd stieg.

Zum ersten Mal seit langr Zeit stand ihr Faramir wieder gegenüber.

„Aylin, ich bringe dich in die Häuser der Heilung", hörte sie Faramir noch sagen, bevor sie eine wohltuende Ohnmacht umfing.

Die stärker werdenden Wehen ließen Aylin schnell wieder erwachen. Ehe sie sich versah, lag sie in einem Geburtsbett.

„Du musst jetzt pressen, Aylin!", befahl Ioreth streng.

Es ging alles ganz schnell: binnen einer Stunde war Aylins kleiner Sohn geboren. Der Kleine hatte ein kräftiges Stimmchen und man hörte ihn schon von weitem schreien. Überglücklich kam Miluth herbeigeeilt. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er erfuhr, dass er einen Sohn hatte.

„Wie sollen wir ihn denn nennen?", fragte Aylin erschöpft, aber glücklich.

„Faramir!", entschied Miluth schnell. „Schließlich hat er dich auf der Straße gefunden und hierhergebracht".

Aylin war sofort mit dieser Namenswahl einverstanden.

Einige Tage später kam sogar der Truchseß persönlich vorbei und sah sich nach Aylin um. Er hatte ein kleines Geschenk dabei.

„Das sind Babyschuhe, die meine Frau für den Kleinen genäht hat", erklärte er lächelnd. „Wie heißt eigentlich dein Sohn, Aylin?"

„Faramir", sagte sie leise und wurde etwas rot. „Mein Mann hat den Namen ausgesucht".

Der junge Truchseß war sehr angetan, als er das hörte.

„Ich denke, ich bin somit in die Pflicht genommen und werde mich auch um euer Kind kümmern, wenn du und Miluth das wünscht", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Eine Frage, Herr Faramir", sagte Aylin verlegen. „Stimmt es eigentlich, was man sagt – Euere Gemahlin ist ebenfalls guter Hoffnung?"

Faramir nickte strahlend.

„Ja, in fünf Monaten werden wir auch mit Nachwuchs gesegnet sein".

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein paar Minuten, dann musste Faramir wieder gehen.

Aylin sank erschöpft in die Kissen zurück. Abermals hatte sie erkannt, dass ihre Gefühle für Faramir sich vollkommen geändert hatten: sie würde den Truchseß immer als treuen Freund schätzen und als tapferen Mann bewundern. Aber ihr Herz gehörte Miluth. Und mit ihm wollte sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen.

ENDE


End file.
